kurousagi ha llegado para tener una historia de amor
by wearehere
Summary: kurousagi se siente atraída por izayoi aunque no es muy notable por lo que izayoi a tomado las riendas de la situación.
1. kurousagi ha llegado y esta enamorada

Pequeño mundo, base de los no-names

Kurousagi camino hacia la habitación de izayoi para despertarlo y desayunar.

[Izayoi-san hora de levantarse, el sol ya salió…]kurousagi dijo feliz

Izayoi se estaba cambiando de ropa, cuando ella entro y él estaba a medio vestir por lo que kurousagi se sonrojo.

[kurousagi eres una pervertida]izayoi-dijo en un tono burlón

Kurousagi se tapo los ojos con sus manos.

[L-lo siento izayoi-san yo solo quería avisarte que el desayuno esta listo]kurousagi dijo avergonzada

[Y ¿que te vas a quedar ahí o vas a salir?]izayoi

[Ahora mismo]kurousagi

Kurousagi salió por la puerta rápidamente con el corazón acelerado y la cara sonrojada, luego de un rato izayoi salió y tomo a kurousagi por los hombros

[Oye, kurousagi eres una conejita traviesa, entrar a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta y observarme creo que me lo tendrás que compensar]izayoi

[Pero kurousagi no quiso verte y no soy un conejita traviesa, además tú siempre entras en mi habitación sin tocar la puerta]kurousagi dijo enfadada

[De acuerdo tu ganas, te perdonare si hoy tu duermes en mi habitación y yo en la tuya]izayoi

[No entiendo pero supongo que no hay problema]kurousagi

Kurousagi y izayoi fueron hacia el comedor izayoi se reía mientras caminaba al llegar tomaron asiento en la gran mesa junto con asuka, kazukabe y jin.

[Vaya si que se tardaron supongo que se pusieron románticos y se olvidaron del tiempo]asuka dijo con sarcasmo

[Te equivocas asuka-san no paso na…]kurousagi

[O porque ocultarlo kurousagi después de todo nos amamos] dijo izayoi burlándose

Todos menos kurousagi se rieron ya que ella se moría de vergüenza.

[Bueno supongo que fue suficiente, kurousagi solo bromeábamos así que vamos a comer]asuka

Luego de desayunar izayoi, asuka, kazukabe y kurousagi salieron a comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo.

[Kazukabe-san ¿Dónde esta su gato?]kurousagi

[Dijo que quería quedarse a dormir]kazukabe

[Ya veo]kurousagi

[Chicos recuerden que en 2 semanas se hara un festival en el que se realizara el poular gift game "vamos a la guerra"]kurousagi

Kurousagi volteo pero para su sorpresa los chicos problemáticos habían desaparecido

[¡¿A dónde demonios fueron ahora?!]kurousagi

Mientras que con asuka, izayoi y kazukabe.

[Que aburrido es ir de compras con kurousagi]kazukabe

[Es verdad nunca asemos algo divertido]asuka

[Que les parece si vamos y buscamos un gift game]izayoi

[Suena bien]asuka y kazukabe

Delante de ellos había una gran multitud de gente, impacientes por saber lo que pasaba se abrieron paso entre la muchedumbre.

[El gift game de gladiadores esta por comenzar, si quieren participar vayan al coliseo a inscribirse] presentador

[Se oye interesante vamos a inscribirnos]asuka

[Bien pensado princesa]izayoi

[Si vamos será divertido]kazukabe

Cuando se inscribieron en el coliseo al momento de recibir el gease roll se dieron cuenta de que pelearían entre ellos

[Ahora que lo pienso seremos enemigos]kazukabe

[Es verdad, los gladiadores se enfrentaban entre ellos sin importar si fueran amigos]izayoi

[Parece que seremos rivales en el gift game ]asuka

[bien entremos]izayoi

Kurousagi se acercó corriendo a ellos y los detuvo antes de que entraran en el coliseo

[Que suerte que los encuentro menos mal que no se metieron en problemas]kurousagi

[Nos inscribimos en un gift game en el que tenemos que pelear entre nosotros]asuka, izayoi y kazukabe.

[Que hicieron que]kurousagi

[kurousagi tranquilízate no pasara nada]zayoi

[¿Que apostaron?]kurousagi

[Un conejo muy sexy ya que los 3 estamos en la misma comunidad nos dijeron que solo apostáramos una cosa para los 3]izayoi

[Una coneja sexy… ¡yo!]kurousagi

[Idiotas]kurousagi

Kurousagi golpeo a izayoi con un abanico de papel

[No te preocupes, no creo que perdamos contra los otros concursantes]asuka

Izayoi precipitadamente tomo las manos de kurousagi y la miro a los ojos

[No te preocupes, por mi honor te juro que ganare este gift game y te proclamare como mía] dijo izayoi de forma arrogante

Kurousagi se sonrojo

[De que hablas idiota y si será mejor que ganes tu, asuka-san o kasukabe-san]kurousagi

[Vamos ya dejen de coquetear entre ustedes y entremos, kurousagi tu tienes que ir con el publico]asuka

Entraron al coliseo y asuka, izayoi y kazukabe fueron a la arena de batalla, todos los adversarios parecían fuertes en total todos eran 12 contando a asuka, izayoi y kazukabe, cuando la ronda dio inicio no tardaron ni dos minutos en derrotar a todos los participantes, solo quedaron asuka, izayoi y kazukabe

[Bien chicas no se contengan y vengan por mi]izayoi

[Vamos asuka]kazukabe

[Si]asuka

[deen golpéalo]asuka

Deen, el autómata gigante de asuka, dio un golpe a izayoi y luego kazukabe lo golpeo

[Eso es todo lo que tienen chicas]izayoi

[Como somos chicas y no puedes golpearnos haremos esto, si logras tomarnos por el brazo a ambas nos rendiremos]asuka

Izayoi dio un golpe contra el suelo y las hizo volar. En una maniobra rápida salto y tomo el brazo de asuka, trato de tomar el brazo de kazukabe pero ella escapo

[No me atraparas tan fácil izayoi]kazukabe

[Bueno pero será mas fácil ahora que la princesa esta fuera]izayoi

[Pero todavía pu…]kazukabe

Kazukabe tropezó y izayoi tomo su brazo

[El ganador de el gift game es izayoi de los no-names] presentador

Todo el publico grito y entre ellos la voz mas fuerte era la de kurousagi.

[Eso es izayoi-san eres azombroso]kurousagi

Salieron de la arena el premio fue una cena para 2 en un restaurante de gran categoría. De camino a la comunidad no-name kurousagi se acercó a hablar a izayoi.

[Que piensas de lo que ganaste]kurousagi

[Me parece que es algo bueno, creo]izayoi

[Bueno, es sensacional]kurousagi

[Hm, que te parece si mañana en la noche tenemos una cita vamos a ir al restaurante]izayoi

[¿C-cita? Enserio ¿conmigo?]kurousagi

[Claro ¿porque no?]izayoi

[Pero podrías ir con kazukabe-san o con asuka-san]kurousagi

[Pero yo quiero contigo]izayoi

[Vamos kurousagi porque no vas será divertido]asuka

[Eso es tendrás una cita con izayoi te gustara]kazukabe

[Esta bien iré]kurousagi

Llegaron cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Izayoi siguió a kurousagi y le dijo

[Oye ¿olvidaste la promesa?]izayoi

[A claro pero no entiendo, porque quieres dormir en mi habitación]kurousagi

[Piénsalo, buenas noches]izayoi

Izayoi fue a la habitación de kurousagi y ella a la de él. Kurousagi se acostó en la cama de izayoi y se preguntaba porque él quería dormir en su habitación fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en la cama de izayoi había mucha ropa

[izayoi-san debería ordenar su ropa]kurousagi

Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió el porque

[Espera ¿ropa? Mi ropa por eso él quería dormir en mi habitación para tocar mi ropa. Ese pervertido]kurousagi

Kurousagi corrió hacia su habitación, para su sorpresa al entrar izayoi estaba durmiendo mientras sujetaba un papel, kurousagi tomo el papel

Decía primero llevar a kurousagi a el bosque a pasear, segundo comprarle flores, tercero ir al restaurante y cuarto observar las estrellas junto a kurousagi

[Que chico tan problemático pero tiene un buen corazón]kurousagi

Kurousagi volvió a la habitación a dormir al acostarse no dejo de pensar en izayoi sentía que estar en su cama era como estar muy cerca de él. Cuando se quedo dormida soñó que estaba en la cita con izayoi.


	2. izayoi ha llegado para tener una cita

A la mañana siguiente izayoi se dirigió a su habitación, se acercó a kurousagi para mirar como dormia.

[No izayoi-san no destroces esa florería, no es divertido] dijo dormida

[Que tipo de imagen tiene de mi]izayoi

[Oye kurousaki despierta]izayoi

Kurousagi despertó y se sonrojo

[¿Qu-que hace aquí no sabe que no debes entrar en la habitación de una joven cuando esta en pijama?]kurousagi

[Es por eso que dije que durmieras en mi habitación como esta es mi habitación no hay problema en que te vea en pijama, esto si que es arte]izayoi

[Idiota]kurousagi

[Espero que te comportes esta noche]kurousagi

[Claro, no hay problema]izayoi

[Bien me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme]kurousagi

[Bien yo también me cambiare]izayoi

Luego de que ambos se cambiaran se dirigieron hacia el comedor

[Buenos días izayoi y kurousagi]kazukabe

[Buenos días kazukabe-san]izayoi y kurousagi

[Por cierto ¿han visto a asuka? Hoy no la encontré en su cama]kazukabe

[No]kurousagi

[Iré a buscarla]kurousagi

Kurousagi salió afuera a buscar a asuka, ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol en el patio.

[Así que aquí estas asuka-san te estábamos buscando ¿Qué ocurre te ves preocupada?]kurousagi

[kurousagi no es nada]asuka

[No me mientas por favor asuka-san sé que algo te pasa]kurousagi

[Si pero creo que te pondría muy triste]asuka

[No te preocupes soy muy fuerte]kurousagi

[Veras, esto es sobre izayoi]asuka

[La verdad es que me gusta izayoi siempre me gusto pero al ver que te invito a una cita me sentí muy triste pero de alguna manera feliz es decir tu serias feliz e izayoi también supuse que debía anteponer su felicidad a la mía]asuka

[Asuka-san lo que acabas de decir me enoja mucho]kurousagi

[Sabia que te molestarías ¿ves?]asuka

[No estoy molesta porque te guste izayoi-san, estoy molesta porque antepones tu felicidad a la mía creo que deberías seguir tratando de salir con izayoi-san tómalo como una competencia entre nosotras]kurousagi

[kurousagi, bien lo intentare]asuka

[Volvamos adentro]kurousagi

Volvieron adentro y se sentaron a la mesa asuka estaba feliz

[Que fue lo que te paso princesa]izayoi

[Nada no paso nada mi príncipe]asuka

[¿Príncipe? Vaya que honor es ser su príncipe]izayoi

[Bien vamos a desayunar]kazukabe

Desayunaron y salieron afuera para tomar aire. Izayoi tomo de la mano a kazukabe y la llevo atrás de unos arboles

[¿Que ocurre izayoi?]kazukabe

[Mira esto es lo que voy a hacer en la cita con kurousagi ¿que te parece?]izayoi

[Se ve bien es mas es asombroso]kazukabe

[Eso crees, bien]izayoi

[Oye ¿te gusta kurousagi?]kazukabe

[Supongo que un poco]izayoi

[Y ¿asuka?]kazukabe

[Supongo que también un poco]izayoi

[Así que vas por 2 presas al mismo tiempo]kazukabe

[Puede ser, solo dejare que el tiempo pase y veré que ocurre]izayoi

[Buen plan]kazukabe

Kazukabe e izayoi volvieron con asuka y kurousagi

[O ya volvieron ¿que hacían?]asuka

[Nada] kazukabe e izayoi

[Oye kurousagi, ve a cambiarte vamos a salir]izayoi

[Bien pero cual es la prisa todavía falta por la noche]kurousagi

Aunque ella sabía lo que iba a pasar no quiso arruinar la sorpresa

[Vamos a salir un poco antes]izayoi

[Esta bien]kurousagi

Kurousagi fue a cambiarse y al terminar busco a izayoi.

[Nos vamos]kurousagi

Kurousagi tenía puesto un hermoso vestido rojo.

[Vaya que bien te ves]izayoi

[Gracias]kurousagi

Fueron hacia el bosque y empezaron a caminar hacia la arboleda.

[Que lugar tan bonito]kurousagi

[Creo que hoy será un buen día]kurousagi

El sol se reflejaba detrás de ella parecía un hermoso ángel que había caído a esta tierra indigna de ella. Izayoi medito un momento sobre que hacer después de ver aquella imagen, la acaricio en la cabeza como si fuera un adorable animalito.

[Siempre que te veo pienso que eres un pequeño conejo de mi mundo]izayoi

[¿Porque crees eso?]kurousagi

Izayoi acaricio sus orejas con ternura y kurousagi empezó a mover con alegría su pie y su cola.

[Pues mira lo que haces ahora]izayoi

[Pues supongo que es mi naturaleza ¿que le puedo hacer?]kurousagi

[No digo que sea algo malo solo digo que es adorable]izayoi

[Adorable, crees que soy adorable]kurosuagi

Izayoi se sentó

[Siéntate kurousagi]izayoi

Kurousagi se acostó en el suelo, izayoi tomo una pequeña hoja del suelo y la puso en la frente de kurousagi

[Porque pones eso en mi frente]kurousagi

[Porque es divertido]izayoi

Ambos rieron y vieron como el sol se escondía entre las montañas

[Mira es hermoso]kurousagi

[Casi tanto como tú]izayoi dijo riéndose

[Creo que eso es una mentira muy grande]kurousagi

[No lo es, eres un dulce y tierno conejo]izayoi

[Por cierto ahí algo que e querido preguntar desde hace mucho ¿en este mundo existen las bodas?]izayoi

[Claro, no son distintas de las de tu mundo]kurousagi

[¿A que viene la pregunta?]kurousagi

[Últimamente he pensado en que hare cuando sea un adulto, si estoy aquí quisiera saber como es lo de formar una familia]izayoi

[Creo que seria una gran aventura]izayoi

Kurousagi se levanto y miro a izayoi

[Creo que es una gran idea tal vez algún día me case]kurousagi

[Bueno, vamos ya es de noche]izayoi

[Bien]kurousagi

Se levantaron y salieron del bosque, se dirigieron hacia la ciudad, de paso al restaurante izayoi vio la florería y como era parte de su plan entro y compro unas rosas.

[Toma espero que te gusten]izayoi

[Muchas gracias, son hermosas]kurousagi dijo mientras miraba las flores

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con un gran restaurante, un enorme edificio con un estilo victoriano.

[Bien aquí estamos el restaurante]izayoi

[Es enorme]kurousagi

[Vamos entremos]izayoi

Kurousagi asintió alegremente

[Bienvenidos al restaurante victoriano "noche de luna"] recepcionista

[¿Tienen reservación?] recepcionista

[Si tome]izayoi

[Es el ganador del gift game de gladiadores] recepcionista

[Síganme] recepcionista

El los guio hacia una mesa que estaba hermosamente decorada con muchas flores

[En un momento vendrá el mesero] recepcionista

[Que bonito lugar]kurousagi

[Hola seré su camarero esta noche] camarero

[Tomen este es el menú recuerden que todo es gratis hoy para ustedes en un momento volveré para tomar su orden] camarero

[Muy bien]kurousagi

[¿Que vas a pedir kurousagi?]izayoi

[No tengo idea y ¿tu?]kurousagi

[Creo que pediré langosta al vino acompañada de arroz blanco]izayoi

[Entonces pediré lo mismo que tu]kurousagi

[¿Que bebemos?] izayoi

[Tal vez un vino]kurousagi

[Buena elección conejita]izayoi

[Bien ¿ya se decidieron?]Camarero

[Si, queremos langosta al vino acompañada de arroz blanco y un vino]kurousagi

[Bien, ya vuelvo con su orden] camarero

5 minutos después

[Aquí esta su orden] camarero

[Muchas gracias]izayoi y kurousagi

Empezaron a comer y luego de terminar la comida se dedicaron a acabarse el vino

[Oye kurousagi ¿te sientes bien?]izayoi

[Claro, claro dame un poco mas quieres]kurousagi dijo entando ebria

[¿Cuantos dedos ves?]izayoi

Izayoi levanto 3 dedos

[6 dedos pero dime, como tienes 6 dedos en una mano]kurousagi

[Esto, camarero puede traer una jarra de agua fría]izayoi

[Ahora mismo señor] camarero

El camarero trajo una jarra de agua helada

[Estoy bien no necesito nada]kurousagi

[Aquí tiene señor] camarero

[Gracias]izayoi

[kurousagi toma bebe el agua]izayoi

[No gracias, estoy bien no te preocupes]kurousagi

[Si no te tomas la jarra entera, esta noche te hare cosas mientras duermes]izayoi

[Esta bien, pervertido]kurousagi

Kurousagi tomo la jarra y se la acabo en 10 segundos, luego de eso dio un grito algo apagado ya que el agua estaba muy helada.

[¿Que paso? Me duelo mucho la cabeza eso estaba muy frio pero no puedo creer que eso me haya quita lo de estar ebria] kurousagi

[Menos mal]izayoi

[Nos vamos] kurousagi

[Claro vamos a la comunidad]izayoi

Fueron camino a la comunidad hasta llegar al jardín de la comunidad

[kurousagi, espera vamos a sentarnos un momento]izayoi

[Bueno]kurousagi

[¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije lo de poner nuestra bandera en el cielo?]izayoi

[Si ¿que pasa con eso?]kurousagi

[Creo que también quiero que aparezcas tu en el cielo la conejita que me trajo a este mundo tan divertido]izayoi

[¿Que?, que yo aparezca en el cielo, creo que seria algo vergonzoso verme en el cielo]kurousagi

[Nada de eso, estoy muy agradecido contigo por haberme traído aquí]izayoi

[No fue nada]kurousagi

[Vayamos adentro]izayoi

Dentro de la comunidad asuka y kazukabe los estaban esperando

[Bienvenidos a casa]asuka y kazukabe

[Espero que les haya ido bien]asuka

[Claro kasukabe-san]kurousagi

[Creo que es hora de dormir, asuka y kurousagi vengan conmigo a mi habitación]kazukabe

[Bien yo me voy a ir a dormir]izayoi

[Izayoi-san buenas noches]kurousagi

[Buenas noches]izayoi

Las chicas fueron a la habitación de kazukabe a hablar

[Dime ¿que hicieron?]kazukabe

[Pues fuimos al bosque, luego de camino al restaurante me compro estas rosas, fuimos al restaurante y luego bueno observamos las estrellas aquí fuera]kurousagi

[Vaya que gran idea se le ocurrió]asuka

[Si la verdad fue muy bueno]kazukabe

[Y ¿se besaron?]kazukabe

[Pues, no se me ocurriría algo así]kurousagi

[Que aburrida eres]kazukabe

[Bueno pero si que quede ebria con el vino que tomamos]kurousagi

[Ya veo kurousagi, creo que pasado mañana yo hare mi jugada en este juego de ajedrez]asuka

[No voy a tener compasión]asuka

[Ya veo, asuka-san creo que este es tu turno de hacer tu movida pero recuerda que al final solo una hará jaque mate]kurousagi

[Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir así que relájense] kazukabe

[Creo que kazukabe-san tiene razón es hora de dormir]kurousagi

[Buenas noches kazukabe-san]kurousagi y asuka.

[Parece que estos días ellas estarán muy ocupadas]kazukabe


	3. asuka ha llegado para hacer su jugada

Al día siguiente asuka se levanto y camino hacia la habitación de izayoi para despertarlo

[Oye, ya es de día despierta izayoi]asuka

[¿Princesa? buenos días que te trae aquí para despertarme]izayoi

[Cosas que nunca comprenderías]asuka

[Oh vamos, no será que estas cautiva por mi]izayoi

[Ya cállate, arrogante]asuka

[Bueno, saldrías un rato me voy a cambiar]izayoi

[Bien te espero en el comedor]asuka

Asuka salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el comedor

[Debería decirle cuando venga que tengamos un cita] asuka

Izayoi llego al comedor y se sentó

[Oye no deberíamos despertar a las demás]izayoi

[Todavía no, quiero decirte algo] dijo asuka sujetando la mano de izayoi

[¿Que tienes que decirme? princesa]izayoi

[Bueno, yo me preguntaba si quisieras tener una cita conmigo mañana]asuka

[¿Cita?]izayoi

[Si, una cita fuiste a una con kurousagi]asuka

[Bueno, yo supongo que esta bien]izayoi

[Bien, mañana no planees nada mas]asuka

[Vamos a despertar a los demás]asuka

[Bien yo despertare a kazukabe]izayoi

[Bien iré a despertar a kurousagi]

Asuka fue a la habitación de kurousagi e izayoi a la de kazukabe

[kurousagi ya despierta]asuka

[*Bostezo* buenos días asuka-san]kurousagi

[Bueno sabes ya hice mi movimiento]asuka

[Ya veo y ¿a donde irán?]kurousagi

Un silencio incomodo domino a el ambiente

[No lo había pensado]asuka

[Tonta]kurousagi

[Bueno ya veré que hacemos]asuka

Asuka y kurousagi fueron al comedor, allí ya estaban izayoi y kazukabe. Desayunaron y salieron afuera.

[Izayoi ¿donde te gustaría ir en la cita?]asuka

[No lo sé, que tal si nos divertimos como siempre y vamos a un gift game]izayoi

[Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar mas romántico]asuka

[¿Romántico?]izayoi

[Si, como… que te parece si vamos a un teatro]asuka

[Suena interesante]izayoi

[Bien]asuka

Kazukabe tomo a asuka por el brazo y se la llevo arrastrando.

[¿Cual es tu plan?]kazukabe

[Ir a un teatro]asuka

[Supongo que es algo divertido ¿Qué van a ver?] kazukabe

[Pues creo que Romeo y Julieta]asuka

[Creo que deben hacer algo mas que ir al teatro]kazukabe

[¿Como que?]asuka

[Tal vez un restaurante y luego a la playa cuando sea de noche]kazukabe

[Increíble kazukabe es un gran plan]asuka

[Es cierto soy admirable]kazukabe

Kazukabe y asuka volvieron con izayoi

[Bien, aquí te dejo a tu pretendiente]kazukabe

[Oye asuka nos vemos tengo que ir a otro lugar ahora]izayoi

[Esta bien pero ¿a donde?]asuka

[Es algo que solo yo debo hacer]izayoi

Izayoi fue hacia la habitación de kurousagi y toco la puerta

[Pase]kurousagi

Izayoi entro y cerró la puerta

[Izayoi-san ¿tocaste la puerta?]kurousagi

[¡Oye! No es como si no pudiera ser lo suficientemente educado para tocar antes de entrar]izayoi

[Bueno, pero es que tu siempre pasas como si nada, una vez casi me ves desnuda]kurousagi

[Como sea, de que se trata este jueguito entre tu y asuka]izayoi

[Eh… bueno… yo…. este…]kurousagi

[¿Tu que?]izayoi

[Bueno, es un secreto]kurousagi

[Creo que sino lo sabes será mas divertido]kurousagi

[Interesante]izayoi

[Bueno supongo que seguiré su juego y veré lo que pasa]izayoi

[Me alegra que lo entiendas]kurousagi

Izayoi salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia el jardín en donde estaba sentada asuka

[Oh ya volviste]asuka

[si. Creo que estoy muy aburrido quieres ir a buscar un gift game para pasar el rato]izayoi

[Claro porque no]asuka

[Bien busquemos a kazukabe y vámonos]izayoi

[Seguro que esta sentada en la arboleda]asuka

Fueron a buscar a kasukabe que estaba sentada en la arboleda

[Oye kazukabe vienes con nosotros a buscar un gift game]izayoi

[Claro, estoy aburrida]kazukabe

[Entonces nos vamos]asuka

Asuka, izayoi y kazukabe fueron a buscar un gift game

[¿Donde buscamos primero?]asuka

[Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a shiroyasha]izayoi

[Se oye coherente. vamos]asuka

Se encaminaron hacia la tienda de shiroyasha, en la cual ella los recibió de manera infantil

[Hola niños a pasado tiempo]shiroyasha

Shiroyasha miro fijamente a asuka y la analizo minuciosamente

[Asuka me doy cuenta de que has crecido en este tiempo]shiroyasha

[¿Enserio? A mi no me parece que mi altura haya cambiado]asuka

[No estoy hablando de altura]shiroyasha dijo mirando el pecho de asuka

[Maldita pervertida]asuka

[shiroyasha que buen ojo tienes, no me había percatado]izayoi

[Esa es una de mis habilidades únicas]shiroyasha

[Bueno, ahora a lo que vinimos]kazukabe

[Hay algún gift game interesante hoy]kazukabe

[¿Alguno interesante? Déjame ver]shiroyasha

[¿Que les parece un gift game en el que tienen que combatir contra sus propios miedos?]shiroyasha

[Se oye muy interesante]izayoi

[Aunque la verdad creo que es algo muy terrorífico]asuka

[Pues si que lo es ya que te enfrentaras a lo que mas temes, así que tengan cuidado, están en el centro]shiroyasha

[Gracias shiroyasha]izayoi

Los chicos problemáticos fueron hacia el centro en el que encontraron a una multitud rodeando a un presentador

[Enfrenta tus miedos. Inscríbete en el gift game del terror en la casa de los gritos] presentador

[Conque en la casa de los gritos ¿donde estará eso?]asuka

[Tal vez ahí en esa casa que tiene un aspecto espeluznante y dice "casa de los gritos"]kazukabe

[Bien, vamos]izayoi

Entraron, se inscribieron y como siempre apostaron a kurousagi. La cantidad de participantes era de 10 personas contándolos a ellos parecía que no muchas personas tenían el valor para enfrentar sus temores mas profundos. Las reglas para ganar son simples, enfrentarte a tus propios miedos y vencerlos en caso de que más de un participante lo logre se deberán enfrentar entre ellos.

El primero en entrar fue izayoi, entro en una habitación oscura y fría.

[Maldición debo lograrlo no debo dejarme vencer]izayoi

De la oscuridad salió la figura de kurousagi, asuka y kazukabe cubiertas de sangre y moribundas

[No, no, kurousagi, asuka y kazukabe ¿están bien?]Dijo izayoi acercándose a ellas

[A que te refieres esto es tu culpa tú obstinación por ganar nos ha condenado nos hiciste daño]kurousagi

[Eso es verdad mira lo que has hecho]kazukabe

De la oscuridad apareció una imagen en la que izayoi estaba golpeando a asuka, kazukabe y kurousagi diciendo "debo ganar cueste lo que cueste"

[No, eso no es verdad no hay nada que me importe mas que mis amigos si me tuviera que enfrentar con ellos nunca lo haría enserio, siempre buscaría la forma menos violenta de acabar el enfrentamiento]izayoi

[Eso es mentira, lo único que te importa es ganar]kurousagi

[No, debo tomar el control de la situación de otro modo perderé]izayoi

Izayoi subió a kurousagi en su espalda, tomo a kazukabe y la apoyo en su hombro e hizo lo mismo con asuka en su otro hombro

[No me importa lo que piensen mientras sigan con vida]izayoi

[Tu ganas]asuka, kazukabe y kurousagi

asuka, kazukabe y kurousagi desaparecieron y enfrente de izayoi apareció una puerta por la cual no dudo en pasar, del otro lado lo esperaban todos los competidores.

[Bien lo logre]izayoi

Luego paso otro competidor el cual salió gritando, había perdido. Así fue con los próximos 6 participantes todos entraron y todos perdieron, ya era el turno de asuka. Se paro frente a la puerta y de forma decidida entro sin pensarlo 2 veces.

De la habitación oscura salieron 3 figuras eran izayoi, kazukabe y kurousagi pero en un momento los 3 desaparecieron. Entonces la habitación se transformo en el interior de una iglesia en la que había un cura y todos los bancos estaban ocupados excepto un lugar al lado de kazukabe, asuka se sentó a su lado

[¿asuka donde estabas?]kazukabe

[Por ahí]asuka

[¿Dónde están izayoi y kurousagi?]asuka

[Ya deberían de estar por venir]kazukabe

Izayoi entro por la puerta de aquella iglesia vestido con un traje de etiqueta y camino hacia el altar.

[izayoi se ve muy bien]kazukabe

Asuka se quedo mirando a izayoi

Entonces empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial aquella canción que suena en todos los matrimonios, fue entonces cuando kurousagi entro caminando por la puerta de la mano de jin ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con un velo del mismo color y su cabello era rosa, estaba emocionada, camino hacia donde estaba izayoi fue entonces cuando jin la soltó y ella se paro frente a izayoi

[Habéis venido aquí, hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello vuestro amor, ante el pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro.] Cura

[Un día fuisteis consagrados en el Bautismo; hoy, con un nuevo sacramento, Cristo va a bendecir vuestro amor, y os enriquecerá y os dará fuerza, para que os guardéis siempre mutua fidelidad y os podáis cumplir siempre con vuestra misión de casados. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención.] Cura

[¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?] Cura

[Sí estamos decididos.]izayoi y kurousagi

[¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?]Cura

[Sí, estamos dispuestos.]izayoi y kurousagi

[Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.]cura

Izayoi y kurousagi unen su mano derecha

[izayoi sakamaki, ¿quieres tomar por esposa a kurousagi, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?]cura

[Si, quiero]izayoi

[kurousagi, ¿quieres tomar por esposo a izayoi sakamaki, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

[Si, quiero]kurousagi

[El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.]Cura

Todos los presentes aplaudieron excepto asuka que estaba paralizada por lo que sucedía

[Si hay alguien aquí presente que se oponga a la unión de esta pareja que hable ahora o que calle para siempre] cura

Fue entonces que kurousagi miro a asuka, ella estaba por explotar y gritar: yo me opongo. Pero lo pensó de nuevo.

[Si este es el futuro nada me pondrá triste porque estoy en la boda de mi amiga y yo seré feliz sabiendo que ella también lo será] dijo asuka para ella misma

[Tu ganas] izayoi, kazukabe y kurousagi

Todo desapareció y la puerta se abrió frente a ella. Asuka salió izayoi y kazukabe la estaban esperando

[¿Estuvo difícil princesa?]izayoi

[Mucho]asuka

[Tengo miedo, ahora es mi turno]kazukabe

[Tu puedes]asuka e izayoi

Kazukabe entro en la habitación oscura, la oscuridad se transformo en un parque con muchos animales y personas. Kazukabe se acercó a una paloma que estaba parada en un árbol.

[Hola sr. paloma ¿me puedes decir donde estoy?]kazukabe

La paloma se quedo mirando a kazukabe pero no hizo nada más.

Kazukabe camino hacia una mujer que estaba sentada

[Disculpe ¿me podría decir donde estoy?]kazukabe

La mujer la miro fijamente pero se levanto y se fue

[¿Que ocurre aquí?]kazukabe

[¿Que? no lo notas en este mundo nadie te habla tu gift cambio ahora no puedes hablar con animales ni con personas] voz

Kazukabe se enfado y grito

[¿Quien es?]kazukabe

[No soy nadie] voz

[Pero que harás ¿gritaras o mantendrás la calma?]voz

Entonces kazukabe dio un grito muy fuerte pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba

[Escúchenme, escúchenme por favor]kazukabe gritaba furiosa

[Tu pierdes] voz

Frente a ella se abrió la puerta de salida y se fue

[Por tu cara parece que no lo lograste]izayoi

[Tienes razón, fue muy difícil]kazukabe

[Que lastima]asuka

[Los 2 que lograron pasar que pasen por la puerta] presentador

Asuka e izayoi pasaron por la puerta pero ya no era una habitación oscura ahora era un salón lleno de personas [Increíble]asuka

[El enfrentamiento se tratara de sabiduría deberán responder a las preguntas que yo hare 2 de 3 y ganan]Presentador

[Empecemos] presentador

[¿Cuál es el nombre del escritor de la poseía la Ilíada?]Presentador

[Homero]izayoi

[Bien, solo una pregunta más y gana] presentador

[¿Cuál es el hueso mas largo de el cuerpo humano] presentador

[Fémur]izayoi

[El ganador es izayoi] presentador

[Acabas de ganar el gift guante de fuego] presentador

Asuka, izayoi y kazukabe volvieron a la comunidad

[¿Donde estaban?]kurousagi

[En un gift game]asuka

[Supongo que ganaron]kurousagi

[Si]izayoi

[¿Y que ganaron?]kurousagi

[Algo llamado guante de fuego]izayoi

[Un guante de fuego, asombroso]kurousagi

[Es un gift de batalla muy poderoso]kurousagi

[Bueno tómalo]izayoi

Izayoi le tiro el guante a kurousagi

[Yo me voy a dormir]izayoi

[También me voy a dormir]asuka

[Yo también]kazukabe

[Buenas noches, yo también voy a dormir]kurousagi


	4. asuka falla en casi todo

Izayoi se levanto, se cambio de ropa y salió afuera. Se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo, pensando en lo divertido que había sido todo desde que había llegado al pequeño mundo. Se dirigió hacia el comedor y se sentó a la mesa en ese momento llego kurousagi

-Te ves algo pensativo izayoi-san ¿sucede algo?- dijo kurousagi con una sonrisa

-Si, veras estaba pensando en la mejor forma de destrozar la ciudad.- dijo izayoi en tono burlón

-Por favor, no hagas que mi sangre se suba a mi cabeza ahora, es muy temprano.- dijo kurousagi agarrando su cabeza

-Es tan solo una broma.- dijo izayoi mientras se reía

-No fue divertido.-dijo kurousagi enojada

Izayoi se levanto de la silla, se acercó a kurousagi y la tomo por los hombros mirándola de forma seria.

-¿Que es lo que pasa izayoi-san?- dijo ella tartamudeando mientras estaba sonrojada

-Sabes kurousagi…-

-En realidad yo…-

Kurousagi lo miro de forma dulce

-Tengo mucha hambre ¿que vamos a comer?-dijo el dejando su seriedad de lado

-¿Eh?-dijo ella desconcertada

-Voy a buscar a las chicas, ya vuelvo-

Izayoi fue a buscar a asuka y kazukabe. Luego de comer salió hacia un rio cercano y se sentó en la tierra mientras revolvía el agua con su mano. Kurousagi se acercó a izayoi

-Así que aquí estas-

-Que te trae por aquí kurousagi-

-Bueno, como te fuiste sin decir nada pensé que saliste a destruir algo pero parece que me equivoque-

-quería relajarme un poco así que vine aquí-

-¿te molesta si te acompaño?-

-si quieres-

Kurousagi se sentó al lado de izayoi

-kurousagi, ¿tu tienes familia?-

-A que viene ese tema-

-Estaba pensando en mi familia-

-Bueno pues tú, asuka, kazukabe y los demás son mi familia-

-A lo que me refiero es a familiares de sangre-

-Bueno mi padre y mi madre fallecieron en manos de un lord demonio hace mucho tiempo cuando era una niña-dijo kurousagi con una mirada triste

-Perdón por hacerte recordar cosas dolorosas de tu pasado pero…-

-no hay problema, de todas formas no es como si recordarlos fuera doloroso después de todo tengo buenos recuerdos de ellos-

-que bueno que así sea-

-¿y tú?-

-Bueno mi familia no era nada especial, mi madre trabajaba mucho y mi padre trabajaba en una empresa, nunca paso nada emocionante es por eso que siempre estaba aburrido-

-volvamos a la comunidad no quiero que nadie se preocupe-

Se levantaron y volvieron a la comunidad, asuka estaba parada en la puerta, al verla izayoi sintió que se le estaba olvidando algo, algo importante.

-así que allí estas-dijo asuka enojada

-hola princesa, sabes al verte siento que me estoy olvidando de algo importante-dijo izayoi mientras trataba de recordar

-pues si, es algo muy importante sabes hoy tú y yo íbamos a hacer algo muy importante-

-ya recordé, íbamos a tener una cita-

-así es, no hay tiempo para salir a pasear con kurousagi nos vamos-

Asuka se llevo arrastrando a izayoi hacia la ciudad

-¿hacia donde estamos yendo princesa?

-al teatro-

-¿al teatro?-

-si, vamos a ver romeo y Julieta-

-ya veo, entonces entremos-

Entraron al teatro y se sentaron a disfrutar de la obra, cuando término salieron afuera. Asuka estaba llorando por lo conmovida que estaba.

-¿porque tuvo que terminar así izayoi? ¿Porque?-dijo asuka mientras lloraba

-ya deja de llorar princesa, tampoco es para tanto-

-que no es para tanto, él se suicido, ella también y lo hicieron porque se amaban-dijo asuka secándose las lagrimas

-Bueno supongo, pero creo que fue algo exagerado lo que hicieron-

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo-

-bueno, volvamos a la comunidad parece que se va a hacer de noche-

-no, todavía falta más, ahora vamos a ir a un restaurante-

Asuka e izayoi se dirigieron a un restaurante cualquiera

-Bueno, supongo que este restaurante estará bien-

Asuka e izayoi entraron en el restaurante

-buenas noches, sean bienvenidos al restaurante italiano montegriggioni ¿tienen reservación?-dijo el recepcionista

-¿reservación? ¿Necesitamos una reservación?-

-princesa enserio no hiciste reservación-

-pues no sabia que necesitaba reservación- dijo asuka avergonzada

-entonces volvamos a la comunidad-

-no, todavía no, vamos a la playa-

-¿la playa? Sabes a cuantos kilómetros de aquí esta la playa princesa-

-¿no?-

-ya tampoco pero imagino que debe estar muy lejos ya que no estamos ni cerca de la costa-

-entonces creo que debemos regresar-dijo asuka deprimida

Asuka e izayoi fueron caminando hacia la comunidad en el camino izayoi entro en una florería pero esta vez compro rosas blancas.

-toma princesa-dijo izayoi mientras le daba las rosas blancas a asuka

-muchas gracias-dijo asuka feliz

-me alegra que estés feliz ahora…-dijo izayoi sonriendo

Asuka sonrojada no dejaba de mirar a izayoi a los ojos

-…porque entonces se me haría complicado aprovecharme de ti-dijo izayoi riéndose-

-tenias que arruinar la atmosfera con ese comentario- dijo asuka enojada

Asuka golpeo a izayoi

-lamento haberte echo venir para nada-

-no hay ningún problema la próxima vez planea todo con anticipación-

Al llegar a la comunidad los estaban esperando kurousagi y kazukabe

-bienvenidos-dijeron kurousagi y kazukabe

-hola chicas, yo me voy a dormir buenas noche-

-buenas noches izayoi-dijeron las 3 chicas

-¿como estuvo tu día?-dijeron kazukabe y kurousagi

- nada me salió bien, excepto lo de la obra de teatro-

-creo que es mi culpa, cuando te fuiste recordé que no sabes donde hay un playa y que tan lejos esta la playa y también que necesitas un reservación para un restaurante -dijo kazukabe arrepentida

-así que nada te salió bien creo entonces que voy ganando hasta ahora-kurousagi

-esto apenas esta empezando la próxima vez no fallare-dijo asuka de forma decidida

-ya veremos-

-creo que es hora de dormir- dijo kzaukabe acabando con la discusión


End file.
